


two am

by bravo six going queer (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Call of Duty: Gay Ops [4]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/bravo%20six%20going%20queer
Summary: His smile drops, then, because he told himself over and over and over that he wasn’t going to fucking fall in love with Mike Harper.
Relationships: Mike Harper/David "Section" Mason
Series: Call of Duty: Gay Ops [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680775
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	two am

**Author's Note:**

> gay time gay time g

It’s the rare occasion where David Mason and Mike Harper have a day to relax the next day, at the same time. Which, of course, means that they’re laying in their shared bunk room, biting back laughter best they can so as to not to alert anyone that they’re awake as they tease back and forth, joking around and giggling. 

David says _something_ and Harper outright _snorts_ and they both dissolve into laughter again, doing their best to muffle it, David just suppressing it and covering his mouth, Harper sounding more muffled in the darkness, like he’s covering his mouth as well, or maybe just biting his pillow?

Footsteps start in the hallway, and they’re both immediately silent, holding their breath and faking sleep as the footsteps pause outside their bunk room’s door, David swallowing around the nervous lump in his throat, despite the bright smile on his face as he clenches his hands into fists. 

The footsteps start up again, fading away, but they both stay silent a while past the footsteps being inaudible before letting themselves relax, David sighing softly and pausing softly, before bursting into soft giggles as Harper whispers to him. 

“Hey, hey Section,” The man whispers, already giggling, which is alone infectious, but him repeating what David had said to make him snort earlier makes him giggle harder, muffling it by covering his mouth and trying to just not laugh. 

Their giggles die down, and they both lay there, grinning happily to themselves. And it’s then that David is able to realize something. 

He’s happy. Actually happy. He hasn’t been _really, actually_ happy since all the bullshit from his past had been starting to resurface. But here he was, actually happy, his heart skipping a few beats and his face starting to be sore from smiling so much. 

His smile drops, then, because he told himself over and over and over that he wasn’t going to fucking fall in love with Mike Harper. He wasn’t going to! He swore it to himself for more than one reason. 

For one, they were in the fucking military. A tomorrow with Harper was not guaranteed, and David wasn’t about to possibly get a crush or whatever, only to immediately lose them to a mission. 

And two, having a crush or a weakness for one of your teammates, one of your fellow soldiers was a horrible idea. If they died during a mission, what would you do? You had to try and stay detached if you could, but that clearly wasn’t working out for David. Even without these pesky feelings, he and Harper were close friends anyway. 

Thirdly, was Harper even interested in boys? Probably not, based on how much he talked about girls, and such. Sure, he _radiated_ bisexual vibes in David’s opinion, but he wasn’t sure that Harper was even close to being part of the LGBT community. 

Yet, here he was, and his heart was fluttering at the thought of his friend, making his face flush and his hands fidget at his sides. God, he was so screwed, wasn’t he? What time was it anyway? Probably two, or some shit, knowing how long he and Harper had been awake, chatting with each other in hushed voices. 

But, David mused to himself, shifting to get comfortable again, closing his eyes and smiling once more as Harper mumbled that he was going to actually try to sleep now, which David answered with a _me, too_. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, if it meant he got to have little moments of happiness like this with Harper. Because he, for one, wouldn’t trade this sort of thing, for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> as I said: GAY TIME
> 
> sdhfhsdf i hope u enjoyed :D


End file.
